1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a material constituted by a blackened silver alloy, with the silver alloy being blackened throughout its bulk, the method including exposing the silver alloy to sulfur vapors.
2. Description of the Relevant Prior Art
French patent No. 2 516 548 describes a method of manufacturing silver blackened throughout its bulk by proposing several variants, one of which includes exposing a wire or a thin foil (about a few tenths of a millimeter thick) to sulfur vapors in order to blacken the silver by gas diffusion.
In order to speed up the blackening of the silver and to increase the efficiency of the method, said patent proposes increasing the pressure of the sulfur vapors, thereby enhancing sulfur/silver diffusion.
The object of the present invention in this new patent is to make the manufacturing method more effective with respect to production capacity while simultaneously also improving the quality and the microstructure of the final product.